B'day for Jem
by bluecow
Summary: This is a birthday prezzie for my friend Jem, she has been writtien in and...YEH! Enjoy it.


Alice: Ezio doesn't really act like the character he's based off of and he no longer exists for the original purpose for which he was inserted. (Sorry, Jem!)

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Violet Indigo looked around at the ugly, broken-down slums, graffiti covering every wall and rubbish blowing on every slight breeze. Surrounded by so much filth, she subconsciously brushed imaginary lint from her long, dark purple trench coat and skinny jeans, and then kicked non-existent dirt from her black boots. She straightened her purple headband with the bow on it and patted down her already perfect brown hair.

Today she was meeting Skulduggery. She had heard a lot about him from Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly. Words used to describe him were things like 'sarcastic', 'witty' and 'not easily impressed' so despite what they had told him, she was sure he wouldn't approve of bringing her along today.

Violet gulped hard as Valkyrie and Tanith exited a building opposite to the side of the road she was standing on and gestured towards her. She assumed a position that was confident and looked Skulduggery square in the eye sockets when he walked from the dilapidated building.

Skulduggery stopped a few metres from her, never breaking eye contact, amazed by how fearless she was in the face of the world's greatest detective. "I have been informed of your skills." He called to her. "I must say, I am impressed." Violet remained silent. "We could use you on our upcoming mission."

"And what might that be?" Violet kept her voice monotone, containing the excitement she felt.

"There have been reports of a group of Elementals who are located in the small costal town of Haggard, who are threatening to jeopardize the balance that has been formed between us and the mortals. We have been perfectly happy living in secrecy all these years and now it's all been laid on the line for a few drunken teenagers with other worldly powers."

"So why do you need me?"

"It never hurts to have backup."

"OK, I'm in."

Violet swung her leg over the back of Tanith's motorbike, wrapping her arms around the blonde's leather covered waist. She had ridden with Tanith once before and while the experience was incredibly fun, turning corners petrified her. Tanith started the ignition and the bike revved to life. As they sped off in the direction of Haggard, the others in Ghastly's van following them, they turned a corner and gravel flicked up off the road and bounced off her helmet. Had she wanted to, she could have touched the road easily when they turned, turning at an angle like that could not be safe.

They soon reached the dock in Haggard, Violet practically jumped off the vehicle. This time wasn't quite as terrifying, but the mortal terror still had her a little edgy. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a small laugh from behind her. Removing her helmet as she turned, she turned to see a hooded figure, about 2 metres away. He wore an intricate hooded jacket, mainly white with red accents and a belt that threw the late afternoon sunlight off in all directions. "You look familiar…" Tanith called. Violet had forgotten she was here; she was so caught up by the strange man standing in front of them.

"My nameis Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and like my father and grandfathers before me, I am an Assassin." * The strange figure called to them. At that moment, Ghastly's van pulled up alongside them. Skulduggery stepped out, took one look at the cloaked figure and said calmly "Hello, Ezio. Those leaders of ours in the Sanctuary don't trust us, so they send their best killer to back us up?"

The thin lips that Violet could see peaking out from beneath his low hood curved into a small smile. "Lucky guess."

"Well, I see no reason why, we were told not to kill these boys. As far as I know, there are only three of them, we could easily take them and we will only apply force if they refuse to co-operate."

"All I know is that I have been told to accompany you throughout your mission and I intend to do so."

Skulduggery sighed, he knew Ezio to be stubborn.

It didn't take them too long to find the disturbance that they had all been called out for. Three teenage boys with the ability to start fires didn't tend to hide in secrecy. The group of them confronted the troublemakers on a now dark street, a few houses away from Valkyrie's house, though she had assured them that her parents were away for the weekend. The boy standing in the middle ruffled his greasy blonde hair, wiped some unseen substance off of his mouth and rudely called to them "Wadda you want?"

"We," responded Skulduggery. "Are here to ask you to keep the pillaging to a minimum if possible."

"No can do." He tilted his chin upwards, making his face look even more like that of a rat's. He indicated towards the group and the tallest, stockiest guy who had been standing at the back rushed forward. His fist poised above his head, he charged at them, decided to aim for Fletcher and just as his fist was about to collide with the smaller boy's chin, he vanished and Violet tripped the lumbering brute.

Another almost equally large man rushed forward, brandishing a large wooden pole, ready to hit Violet when Ezio stepped in front of her and gave the large figure an almighty push backwards. Both of the men stood up and brushed themselves down before charging again. Skulduggery and Valkyrie made bubbles around both of their heads, leaving them in a socket without access to air until they passed out. Ghastly did the same with their leader and they dragged the unconscious bodies into the back of Ghastly's van.

Skulduggery turned to Violet. "Nice fighting, I think you could prove to be a valuable asset."

"Oh stop," interrupted Ezio jokingly. "I'm blushing."

Violet gave a small chuckle and let her expression sink into one of indifference. "Well, you know, if you ever need my help again…" She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Come on!" Tanith, grinning, picked Violet up by her arms and dropped her on her bike. "Skulduggery, take those two to the Sanctuary and head back to my house. Ezio, tag along with them."

"Sure thing, boss!" Ezio said sarcastically.

"And when you get to my house," Tanith continued. "I will have celebratory ice cream prepared."

"Ice cream?" Val's head poked out of the front door of the van. "LET'S GET GOING, SKUL!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Alice: OH MY GOSH, SUCKY ENDING MUCH! I grappled with that ending for ages before finding something that was at least mildly acceptable. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT JEM!

Positive reviews will get you an imagination cookie. Negative reviews will get you killed by Ezio.

*Quote from Ezio


End file.
